compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mas Rarraf
Mas Rarraf was a long serving commander of the Confederacy of Independant Systems, though his career has taken him all over the galaxy. His most notable role is that of the Trade Federation Minister of Defence during the war with the Galactic Empire. He currently serves as leader of Triumvirate Ship Technologies. Introduction Due to some details of Mas' life being sketchy, the biography on this page is more of a slightly detailed timeline. This ensures that all significant areas are covered and aren't pumped full of unnecessary details. Childhood Mas Rarraf is the only son of wealthy Corellian holonet star, Kenneth Rarraf. Because he was his fathers only child he often tended to be spoilt. Although this proved to be great when he was younger, in his teenage years he realised it was truly a curse. Never being allowed to leave the planet by himself or join any upcoming Factions or Guilds, he became very lonely, and was in desperate need of some adventure. His Life Begins When Rarraf was 18, he and his father were out on a familiar trip around the Corellia system, which they did almost every year, when without warning they were attacked by pirates. Although Kenneth Rarraf tried to fight them off, he was an actor, not a military man. The pirates murdered him brutally. Mas' constant threats and insults (which saved his life) earned him a different choice for death. The pirates decided that he was to stay on the ship while the pirates bombarded it from the outside. That is what happened. About thirty seconds into the bombardment, the pirates hit a fuel tank, and the whole ship blew apart. The pirates, thinking they had killed the boy, left. Survival Mas, however, had managed to escape from his bindings. He headed for the broken escape pod, desperate for any chance of survival. The exploding fuel tank fused the door shut, rather than burned him alive. The escape pod, and Mas, floated gently out into space. Mas' fathers death was felt by the whole galaxy, at least all the elderly women who watched day-time holonet programs. Kenneth Rarraf was a great actor. A Statue was erected for him on his planet of birth, Vladet. Falling off the Map Little is known about Rarraf's life after the incident. It seems for the next few months he was completely unheard of. When he did re-surface, it was at a small academy in the outer rim. He enrolled at the pilot's academy so that he would never find himself in the same place as his father was. Spending the next year there, he learnt the skills he would need in his life. It was here he met his first love, a young corellian named Kaymora. Life of a Pilot Smuggling Mas and Kaymora were together for the next year. As many Corellians do, Mas began a small smuggling operation, working mainly for Hutt crime lords. The work was relatively easy for a young pilot such as Mas. When they decided it was time to settle down, he decided it was time to get his inheritance. Though he was met with disappointment. It was given away to various Corellian charities after he and his father were assumed dead. For the next few months he worked in the small smuggling company, to try and gain an income. His smuggling career was going well, until he was boarded by pirates. He managed to fight them off this time and in his eyes avenged his father. Unfortunately he was injured in the struggle and his leg required a few months to mend. During these few months, Kaymora took up the job as pilot. She however, was nowhere near as skilled at piloting as Mas and was caught. Her ship was destroyed and she was killed. Jobless Mas was a wreck. He had lost everything that had mattered to him. His company, his girlfriend and all his money. He spent the next few months as a homeless drunk, littering the streets of Coruscant. He had lost his ship and the few credits he had gambling and buying various alcoholic drinks. It was then by chance, that Mas noticed a Naval officer from the Invisible Army. Tired of the way he was living, he made a deal with himself. He would apply for the Invisible Army and if he was accepted, he would turn his life around. Mas and the Invisible Army Transport Mas was accepted into the Invisible Army and was assigned to the Transport division. He spent the next few months travelling the galaxy, moving ships, cargo and personnel for the IA. He began to feel like he had truly found a home. Navy He requested a transfer to the navy, where he began working in the Capital Ship Division. His potential in this field was noticed by his CO, Cruge Solo. She appointed him as head of Capital Ship division, which he led confidently for the next few months. Marriage It was around this time that Mas met wife, Annayhr. Annayhr was from Coruscant and as it turns out was an old Rarraf family friend. After staying in contact for quite some time, Mas proposed and she accepted. Betrayal Late one night, Mas and the King of Brak, Koz Ofyurdeth began a rather serious conversation. Mas did not believe that Koz was working in the interest of the Invisible Army and began to request some changes be made for the benefit of everyone in the faction. Koz did not appreciate this threat upon his leadership and quickly requested that Mas hand in his resignation. Mas left Invisible Army space that night inside his personal ship, the YT-1300Eagle's Talon. Collapse Within the next few weeks, the Invisible Army fell. Many of Mas' friends were trapped inside ships that had been unassigned from them without notice. It was now being speculated that soon the Galactic Empire would arrive to wipe out the survivors. Mas returned to Brak and saved as many members of the Capital Ship division as he could. Almost all of them then travelled with him to the faction of his choice. The Trade Federation Joining as a Group Mas joined the Trade Federation. Those who came with him included Marco Salo, Maslow Ti, Alan Arcane, Makos Brenem and Kiloku San. They all joined the Ministry of Defence. Ministry of Defence Mas joined under Minister Centauri Tyridius, whom at the time occupied the position of Duceroy as well. Because of this , Centauri required an assistant to overlook the Ministry when he couldn't. Mas was promoted to Deputy Minister, the first step on his Confederate journey. Minister of Defence When Centauri was confident that Mas could guide the Ministry without him, he promoted Mas and fell back to the Duceroyship. Mas then lead the Ministry for the next year or so. The Ministry of Defence experienced a period of expansion under Mas' lead. Confederacy of Independant Systems Starsign Shipyards Mas was requested to stand in as temporary CEO of Starsign Shipyards when the faction was purchased by the Trade Federation. He did this duty for a few days before Cypher Diaz was appointed as long-term leader. InterGalactic Banking Clan Mas enjoyed the feeling of leading a faction and as soon as he returned to the Trade Federation he requested a leadership position. As it happens, the Confederacy of Independent Systems was in the process of creating the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Mas was appointed as leader and spent the next few months creating a faction. He remained in charge of it for six months, the bank was known for its unbeatable interest rates and it's large assortment of branches. He hired friends from the Trade Federation (Mex Murich, his wife Annayhr Rarraf) and even some friends from the Invisible Army (Alister Jacobs). Banker or Pilot? In the end, Mas decided he was a navy man. He appointed the current 2ic, Centauri Tyridius (his old boss) as the leader of the IGBC and requested a transfer back to the Trade Federation. Accepting the position for Deputy, Mas still found himself looking for more. The Ministry of Defence wasn't the same as the one he had left. It no longer needed him to guide it. He left the Ministry soon after re-joining taking a leave of absence from the Trade Federation. The Triumvirate Coalition Logistics When he decided it was time to return to the workforce, Mas knew that the Trade Federation didn't need him. He decided to apply for the second government member of the CIS, the Triumvirate Coalition. The Triumvirate leadership had been friends with Mas since his time as Minister. They welcomed him with open arms and he assumed the position of Chief Administrator of Logistics. After transforming Logistics into one of the largest and most efficient departments in the whole Coalition, he was promoted to Quartermaster, placing him in control of all Triumvirate Logistics operations. Triumvirate Ship Technologies Chief Executive After a few months serving as Logistics Quartermaster, Mas was asked to take up leadership of the Triumvirate Ship Technologies faction. His job was to coordinate all orders and production that the faction was tasked with. He is currently still in this position. The Eagle's Talon Barely a year after joining the Invisible Army, Mas was given a gift by a good friend, Matte Starbringer. The ship was a YT-1300, which was both uncommon and extremely popular at the time. Shortly afterwards Matte passed away, so Mas has kept this ship nearby ever since. It has a completely customised interior and exterior and is Mas' favourite ship regardless of the number he has acquired during his time in the spotlight. For the past two years it has been the signature ship of Mas in every position and every faction he has been a member of. Category:Individuals Category:Human